Boondock Saints Drabbles
by IsTheTruthOutThere
Summary: <html><head></head>Ok everyone, I've been writing little one shots and I decided to post them where people can read them. They aren't perfect because most of them are written while i'm in class and I have down time. These are also found on Tumblr where I have a small writing blog, this link can be found on my page!</html>
1. Drunk

**A/N : I do not own The Boondock Saints, I just have an intense love for the films. I do not own any of the characters, I just insert some of my own in these quick little one shots.**

I was laying in bed staring at the ceiling, when I heard something coming from the front door. My heart began beating really fast as I grabbed my baseball bat from the corner of my room. I exited into the hall of my apartment armed and wearing pyjama shorts with a tank top. I held my breath as I heard the door open until I heard the accents behind the voice. I lowered the bat to my side and walked into the porch with an annoyed look on my face.

"Macey!" Conner exclaimed as I rounded the corner. There were a very drunk looking set of McManus twins standing in my porch.

"You boys scared me to death!" I yelled, flicking some blonde hair out of my face. Connor looked down at the bat I had in my hand and started laughing.

"I can see that!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up, I was scared." I said setting the bat down.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" I asked crossing my arms.

"We got in a bar fight and ol Murph here couldn't walk home." Connor said slapping his brother on the shoulder.

"Aw shut it" Murphy said pushing his brother.

"Well, one of you can take the couch, and the other can have the bed. I'll take the floor." I said.

"Can't put ya out of your own bed." Murphy said leaning heavily on the wall. Without saying another word Connor walked right past me and into my living room, flopping on my couch.

"Well looks like you get the honour of crashing on the bed." I told Murphy, walking over to give him support.

"I ain't in any shape to try anything lass. We can share the bed." Murphy said as I led him to my bedroom. As we entered he began toeing off his boots as I fixed the sheets I has just been laying in. I laughed at this.

"What will Connor say Murph?" I joked turning to him.

"Aw fuck him!" Murphy said flopping onto my bed. I didn't feel like arguing with him, and to be honest I really didn't want to sleep on the floor. I crawled in the bed and laid beside Murphy. Soon Murphy threw his arm over me and pulled me close.

"Why don't we ever just hang out, just you and me?" he slurred in my ear.

"Because every time you ever ask me to you're drunk." I said going to push him off of me. If I was being honest with myself, I had a thing for Murphy, I always had. Murphy helped me through a lot of shit in the short time i'd known the twins, and him doing this now kind of hurt.

"Well to be fair, we're drunk a lot of the time." he said running his hand up and down my lower back as I turned to face him.

"Murphy, stop this now. Tomorrow morning you're going to wake up and tell me that you were just drunk, and it didn't mean a thing." I whispered. The blackness of the room seeming to absorb all of my words.

"Macey will you shut it for five minutes." Murphy said pulling my closer and capturing my lips in his. Immediately my heart began beating ten times faster, and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. He used the arm that was draped across me to pell me flush against his body, and I brought my hand up to gently cup his face. We were brought back to reality when Murphy pulled away, wincing as my hands touched his bruised cheek.

"I'm sorry." I laughed.

"Told ya I was in no shape to try anything." Murphy laughed.

"Goodnight." I whispered and went to roll away, when Murphy held me tighter.

"Stay wit me lass." he whispered placing another small kiss on my lips. I drifted off listening to the steady beat of Murphy's heart.

The next morning I woke to an empty bed and the smell of bacon. I sighed with the heavy feeling of loneliness, knowing that in his drunken haze Murphy was most likely to just ignore the events of the night prior. I forced myself out of bed, throwing on my worn white cotton robe. I shuffled down the hall and saw the twins arguing about something in my kitchen.

"It wasn't enough to interrupt my beauty sleep, you had to eat all of my food to." I commented entering the tiny kitchen. They stopped talking and Connor gave his brother a little shove, and Murphy gave me a smile, a black eye now prominent on his face. My heart fluttered much to my dismay.

"We're making breakfast to make up for that lass." Connor said.

"Well, thank you boys." I said looking at the utter mess, they'd made in my kitchen.

"Well I gotta take a piss." Connor said going to leave.

"Thanks for sharing Conn." I said punching his arm as he left the room. Now it was just Murphy and I and I had to laugh.

"I'll start serving this up, you go grab a seat." I told him, turning to take the bacon off of the stove. Soon I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind.

"What are yo-" I started to say, turning as his lips caught mine. When he pulled away my amber eyes searched his blue ones looking for some sort of joke.

"I'm not completely sober to honest wit ya." Murphy said, a smirk on his face. At this I laughed and gently cupped the other, uninjured, side of his face.

"Murphy, will you shut it for five minutes." I quoted leaning in for another kiss. At this point Connor walked and slapped his brother on the back.

"About fucking time!" he yelled laughing at the two of us.

"Awh shut it." Murphy said pushing his brother. While the two play fought behind me, I served up the breakfast efficiently distracting them. Before any of us started eating I looked at Murphy.

"Don't think that kiss, gets you out of cleaning up the kitchen." I warned laughing. Connor began laughing as well until I pointed my fork at him and said.

"You're helping him Conn"


	2. Robbed

****A/N: Alrighty, second one shot. This one is slightly longer than my first one but this is what happens when you're bored in class. Also there is some Gaelic in the story I tried to find the best resources I could so if it's wrong I am so terrible sorry, and please tell me so I can change it!****

**A/N : I do not own The Boondock Saints, I just have an intense love for the films. I do not own any of the characters, I just insert some of my own in these quick little one shots.**

I raced up the steps of the rundown apartment building, my chest on fire and tears running down my face, my light brown hair was flying all around me. I burst through the doors of the McManus twins apartment and looked around. Connor immediately jolted up from his position on the couch.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. Are ya alright Reese?" Connor asked approaching me.

"No!" I answered truthfully tears now pouring down my face.

"Come here, sit down." Connor said grabbing my hand and guiding me to the ratty couch that took up one corner of their apartment. Connor leaned back and allowed me to cuddle up to him, I was now crying into his chest. He was gently patting my hair and desperately trying to calm me down.

"Come on lass, tell me what happened to ye." Connor urged. I took a deep breath and attempted to stop my sobbing.

"I was working a late shift at store tonight. and just as I was locking up a man rushed him and robbed us. There were cops everywhere!" I rushed out, my tears threatening to return.,Connor just looked more concerned than ever.

"Are ye alright Reese?" he asked gently holding me awry from him to get a better look. I didn't answer him looking down.

"Reese!" he demanded. I bit my bottom lip to keep from wincing as I lifted the bottom of my shirt to reveal, the long, yet shallow, cut on my side.

"Jesus Christ!" he yelled standing up "How come ya didn't go to the hospital?"

"I was scared Conn! As soon as the police released me I came straight here, I was so scared." I said. Connor took a long look at my bleeding side and started to walk.

"Alright, hang on I think we got a first aid kit here somewhere." He said going into the tiny bathroom. I had calmed myself down enough to stand up and go to the fridge. I opened the door and found a bottle of water amidst all of the alcohol bottles. I opened it and drank most of it in one go.

Connor came back into the room and slammed the first aid kit on the table, causing me to jump. He began to throw the bandages down, and just seemed very angry.

"I'm sorry for not going to get it checked out." I said walking over to the table. His blue eyes quickly went to my brown ones.

His demeanour changed rather quickly.

"I'm not mad at you lass. Lord help me, not at you. Just that bastard that the cut ya." he assured me. "Sit down and i'll fix ya up."

I did as I was told and held my shirt up to allow him access to my cut. The irishman began dressing my wound with me wincing occasionally.

"Where Murph?" I asked noticing the brothers absence for the first time.

"He's got some sort of hot date." Connor replied with a half laugh.

"And here you are all by yourself." I teased.

"I'm not by myself, i've got a beautiful lady here with me." he teased back "even if she is a little damaged." I half heartedly punched his arm.

"Alright all done." Connor said taking a step back. My side was comfortably bandaged, and soon my head began to droop.

"Why don't ya take a nap? You can use my bed, I'm not tired anyway." Connor defended. Usually I would argue, but my eventful evening had led me to just nod in agreement. Connor helped me to his bed and I fell asleep almost instantly.

I awoke in the middle of the night to a very sleepy looking Connor watching TV. I sat up and plodded over to him and the couch, wincing when my side disagreed with the motion.

"Why are ya up, lass?" he asked moving over to make some room.

"Couldn't sleep anymore." I answered truthfully.

"Let me take a look at your side." he said softly. He gently lifted my shirt to reveal the bandage, there was a soft pink line where it had bled slightly through the bandage, but other wise it looked good. At this both Connor and I paused and looked at one another.

"Thank you Connor. I'm sorry for ruining your evening." I said reaching out for his hand.

"Ya didn't ruin my evening. That fucker that robbed ya ruined yours." Connor said pulling me into his lap. I settled on the couch using Connor as a pillow. We were both quiet and soon Connor began to fall asleep, which in turn began to lull me to sleep. I thought I heard Connor say something as I drifted off yet again.

I woke the next morning in Connor's arms, he was holding me tight to his body. He was warm, but the apartment air was chilly and I shivered. I got up and grabbed a blanket off of his bed and walked back, covering us both up. His arms found their way around me yet again and I smiled. I couldn't help but think this just felt right. I had never thought about Connor and I that way before but he made me feel so safe. That could have been just because of last night, but I do know this was a lot more comfortable than laying alone at home. Soon Connor woke up, looked down at me and smiled.

"I though you would have been gone by now." he commented.

"I didn't feel like leaving yet." I said my voice still soft from sleep.

"Well as long as you're here ya can stay for breakfast." He said getting up. Immediately my warmth was gone and I wrapped the blanket around myself further. I watched as Connor moved around the tiny excuse for a kitchen. He started making eggs and I practically started drooling at the thought of food.

"Muph must'a got lucky if he still isn't back." Connor laughed continuing to cook, I joined him in laughing knowing that the brother was sure to be teased later.

"Here ya are lass." Connor said handing me a plate of scrambled eggs. I nodded a thank you and began to eat.

As a trade for breakfast I did the dishes while Connor watched the morning news. Through the shitty TV I heard news of the robbery and I dropped a fork into the sink with a metal clang. Connor quickly turned the TV off and walked over to me.

"You're alright Reese. I got ya." He said wrapping his arms around from behind. I took a shaky breath and turned.

"I know, i'm just a little shaky is all." I replied forcing a small smile.

"I'm never gonna let anything happen to ya, hear me? If I find out who that bastard was I promise ya he'll regret it." he assured me hugging me to his body. After a moment I pulled away.

"Connor what did you say to me last night?" I asked looking at him.

"I said a lot of things lass." he laughed.

"Right before we fell asleep, what did you say?" I asked getting more confused. His eyes seemed hesitant but he smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Connor quipped. At this I pulled away annoyed, it seems like he never takes things seriously. I was half way across the apartment when I heard him speak.

"Tá grá agam duit" he recited. I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Tá grá agam duit" he said again, a smile spreading across his face.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"That's up to you to find out lass." Connor said walking over and ruffling my hair.

A week later I was at the McManus apartment again. I raised my hand to knock, something I had never done with either of the twins in my life. My knuckles hit the wooden door and the vibration traveled down my arm. Murphy was the one to answer the door.

"Reese what the hell are ya doing knocking, come on in." Murphy said opening the door wider. Upon hearing that it was me at the door, Connor turned from where he was at the kitchen table.

"I - uh I visited my friend today." I started.

"That's great, ya came all the way over hear to tell me that?" Connor asked standing up. At this a smirk appeared on his face.

"No smart ass. She's a language teacher and was teaching me some phrases in other languages." I answered. At this Connor froze and stared at me. Murphy was looking between the two of us confused.

"Tá grá agam duitse freisin" I said hoping I hadn't butchered the language to much. At this Connor's smile was back ten fold, and mine matched his.

"Aw you told her you loved her?!" Murphy demanded "you're turning soft on me brother!" At this Connor flipped his brother off and stepped towards me.

"I do love you." he said his facing inching towards mine.

"And I love you too." I replied. With that our lips made contact and I smiled into the kiss.


End file.
